bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Astral Cycle (Extra)
This extra skill is primarily a utility based ability. In essence, the user is allowed the ability to bypass the system inventory delay. By bypass, the skill simply automates the inventory selection and designates a chosen weapon for materialization. Ten seconds before the needed appearance, the system clicks on the item so that when the time is fit, it appears in the user's hand. Then, the current weapon vanishes, as if it was clicked back into the inventory. As such, weapons can be automatically cycled, and further customization can occur. A two column menu is provided when the skill is accessed through the main skill menu. Four options are provided on the left side: Add Weapons, Time Management, Repetitions, and Activations. This part sums up the utility of the skill. Add Weapons brings up a list on the right hand column. This list displays all of the weapons that can be cycled through. The order through which that occurs is absolutely random and unknown to the player. The only thing that is surely known is that whatever weapons are on the list will appear, sooner or later. Weapons can also be dragged over more than once, creating multiple times when the item appears. Up to 10 can be listed. Time Management is probably the most important of the options. It allows the user to be unpredictable in their combat style and technique, the main focus for this ability. The time interval between each weapon switch can be directly influenced. A list of the weapons with drop down bars allow selection of seconds and minutes with a combination of the two also possible. The max interval is 60 minutes, and each weapon is independent of each other's time. Repetition is simply the number of times a cycle will occur again. The max amount is five. Repetition also determines the cooldown time for this skill slot. One repeat is a 30 minutes cooldown. Two is 60, three is 90, four is 120 and five is 150 minutes. Activations refers to how this skill can be activated. There are three options in the right hand column. The first is voice and phrase activation. That is, the user says a correct phrase or sentence and the system registers it as the start of the cycle and immediately generates the first weapon, ten seconds later, and putting away the current equipped one. The second option is through clicking a weapon back into the inventory. The new one will promptly materialize after ten seconds. The third option is through a sword skill followup. This can occur at the end of a sword skill and is a chance trigger of 25%. The user gets one free motion to transition the weapon to its sheathe which will then make it vanish and begin the cycle. Each option has its usefulness in some way. This skill also creates a visual effect of golden and white light that shimmers in a brilliant display. The glow will cast a heavenly light on the user and flash when the first weapon in cycle appear, as if the item was pulled directly out from the heavens. Proper acting may be needed to provide the full experience. Requirements Sho acquired this skill after he needed help with switching his desired weapons for his unique skill. Jack, a rather trusted friend, led him to an NPC who somehow deemed him worthy of this skill. It appears to have great synergy with his Combat Mastery. To be honest, he was not exactly sure how he even got it. For one, he simply asked for suggestions from a friend. From there, his friend led him to an NPC and that was that. The skill appeared after a stern reprimanding because of Sho's attitude. That and the supposed practice they had him do was really tedious. He was never so bored in his entire life. When did unsheathing and sheathing weapons become like the Karate Kid? Buffs * Lunar Haste - Whenever Astral Cycle spawns a new weapon, it reduces the cooldown time of all skills within the specific weapon skill slot used before the new item generation by 5 seconds. Slots that overlap or can use different weapons have all their skills reduced by 2 seconds. Additionally, the last skill used is immediately refreshed and ready to use again. * Overdrive - By screaming "Astral Overdrive," this buff activates. After every sword skill, till the end of the cycle, the next weapon will automatically spawn. Users * Sho Category:Extra Skills Category:Skill